imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqua-Goddess: Far From Space
The second installment of the Aqua-Goddess series in the Mystic Cinematic Universe, and the eleventh and final entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with select sequences formatted in IMAX. Takes place in Lilo & Stitch, shortly after the events of Ultimaters: Awakening. Has an extended cut with deleted scenes and several differences from the initial version. Chapters * 1. Galactic Federation Headquarters (Extended Cut) * 2. 626's Escape (IMAX) * 3. Aqua's Summer Flight * 4. Lilo and Nani (IMAX) * 5. Bubbles * 6. Aftershocks * 7. Shooting Star (IMAX) (Extended Cut) * 8. Adoption * 9. Stitch and Shera * 10. Tour Around Hawaii (IMAX) * 11. Luau (IMAX) * 12. Ohana * 13. The Ugly Duckling * 14. Model Citizens * 15. A New Job (IMAX) * 16. The Beach (IMAX) * 17. Underwater (IMAX) * 18. Aloha Oe * 19. I'm Lost * 20. Betrayed * 21. Opportunity * 22. Collateral Damage (IMAX) (Extended Cut) * 23. They'll Believe Anything * 24. Kidnapped * 25. Nobody Gets Left Behind * 26. Giving Chase (IMAX) * 27. Flight of the Spaceships (IMAX) (Extended Cut) * 28. Belong * 29. Family (IMAX) * 30. Last Flight (IMAX) * Post-Credits 1: Breaking News * Post-Credits 2: Shino and Hamilton Cast * Jad Saxton - Aqua and Rem Galleu * Brina Palencia - Ciel Phantomhive and Eris * Chris Sanders - Stitch * Daveigh Chase - Lilo * Jamie Marchi - Darkness * Cherami Leigh - Elizabeth Midford * Martha Harms - Irina Jelavic * Bryn Apprill - Megumin * Tia Carrere - Nani * Sarah Weidenheft - Shera L. Greenwood Others * Kevin Michael Richardson - * Ving Rhames - * David Odgen Stiers - * Jason Scott Lee - * * Mike Brooks - Seishirou Klaus (post-credits cameo) * Stephanie Wittels - Shino Kuribayashi (post-credits cameo) * Shaen'a Moore - Hamilton Uno Ror (post-credits cameo) Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders (Story by the latter) * Produced by Christopher Spielberg and Clark Spencer * Composed by Michael Giacchino and Alan Silvestri Soundtrack * I Will Always Love You * He Mele No Lilo * I Wanna Be Sedated * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride * Burning Love Trivia/Plot Points * Coincidentally, the fanfic-imagined collaborative composers Michael Giacchino and Alan Silvestri return from other stories in the Mystic Cinematic Universe, with both Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl and Ultimaters: Awakening, the latter being the previous entry by order. The former also was part of the fanfic-imagined crew for Captain Pina, being the only composer to do have three composed stories in a row. * A deleted scene in Lilo & Stitch (the house fight) is used, in order for the sequel story to a have a darker tone. * Shera L. Greenwood becomes neutral in one part of the story, resulting in Aqua having to fight her. * Shera seemingly dies at the end of the second act, but will return sometime in the third act. * Ciel Phantomhive, like his appearances in Captain Pina and Ultimaters: Awakening, makes him the second Mystic Universe character to appear in three stories chronologically in a row. The first character in the series to do so was Izetta, with her appearances being in Ultimaters: Age of Shiro, Silhouette Ernesti and Captain Asuna: Aerial War, also all chronologically in a row. *Seishirou Klaus, a Hayate character from the Combat-Boy spinoff series, makes a cameo appearance in the first post-credits scene. *Two Gate characters, Shino Kuribayashi and Hamilton Uno Ror from Captain Pina appear in the second post-credits scene, who both disguised themselves as Ciel and Elizabeth all along for the entire story (with the Mission: Impossible method). Extended Cut Changes * The house fight deleted scene has a few differences, including replacing sharp weapons with homestyle belongings and the 'hot potato' plugged gun snippet instead of the gas explosion. * The extended trial scene is added in the first chapter. * The bedtime story scene for chapter 7 is included. * The Boeing 777 action sequence is included in the climax (chapter 27).